Janet van Dyne (Earth-2480)
Janet van Dyne is a Mutant, who took on the superhero identity of Wasp after being inspired by Hank Pym. History Early Life Janet's father, Vernon van Dyne, was a scientist who would often teach her about what he was working on, in a simplified way. Although she had no interest in pursuing it as a career, she always loved hearing about what science could do, and was mesmerised when her father showed her some of his experiments. Her aspirations in life mostly revolved around fashion, and that was the career she chose to work towards. Her designs were strange, in a beautiful kind of way, and were often inspired by various aspects of sciences, such as a dress that was influenced by an image of a nebula in space she had seen, which won her a scholarship for a degree in fashion designing. She quickly proved to be very talented, and after finishing her degree became a renowned designer, and was featured in some of the world's top fashion shows. She very quickly became rich selling her designs, although she thought it was ridiculous people spent so much money on clothes. Mutation When she was 24, she was in a car crash, which put her in a short coma. The trauma of the event triggered her X-Gene, which had for some reason not activated in puberty like it does for most. Overnight she grew wings, and electricity began to surge through her hands, causing the equipment to malfunction. Janet woke up that day, having been unconscious for 3 days, and was initially horrified when she found out she now had wings. However, once she spread them out and truly looked at them she thought they were beautiful, and got over the shock of her transformation. After this event, her designs became less inspired by scientific concepts, and more by Mutants, and all the different powers she saw out in the world. However, not long after this, her father died of a heart attack, and Janet fell into a deep depression. Meeting Ant-Man Following months of recovery, Janet finally got back to what she considered 'normal', and started designing again. Not long later, she heard that Pym Technologies were looking for volunteers for a study to better understand the X-Gene. It reminded her of Vernon's love for science and his willingness to do anything to help advance it, and so she decided to volunteer. On her first trip into Pym Technologies for the study, she was questioned about the nature of her abilities, and this knowledge inspired Ant-Man to upgrade his costume to include a jetpack for flight and tasers for electric blasts, although Janet didn't know about this at the time. She went in for several subsequent visits to complete other parts of the study, and on one of those visits was approached by the company's founder, Hank Pym, and the two started talking. Janet felt a near-instant attraction to him, and when it came time for her to go home, she asked him if he'd like to grab a coffee sometime with her, to which he said yes. During the date, the two bonded over their recent losses, Janet's father and Hank's ex-wife. Although Hank realised during the date he wasn't ready for a relationship, they agreed to be friends as they had so much to talk about. Hank showed Janet all the different projects Pym Technologies are working on that he was able to, and she was fascinated by it all, and after several months she learned about Hank's ultimate discovery: Pym Particles. She learned he was the hero Ant-Man, and was in awe that she'd known a superhero all this time. Becoming Wasp Powers & Abilities Flight: Janet's mutation gave her wings, which allow her to fly. * Her wings are unnoticeable most of the time, as they fold in and concealable beneath her clothes. Electric Blasts: She can fire powerful bursts of electricity from her hands, which she calls her "wasp stings". Trivia * She has never been slapped by Hank Pym. Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Earth-2480 Category:Mutants Category:Flight Category:Wings Category:Electric Blasts Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters